Undeniably Yours
by MarinaM
Summary: 7th chapter is UP! The whole story evolves around mixed feelings of love/hate/jealousy between three young men: Minato, Shinjiro and Akihiko. "You're stealing my lover right under my nose, but heck, I can't bring myself to hate you." c
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I am back with more persona 3 yaoi:D Hope you enjoy this!

A/N: Atlus owns almost everything, but they can't take the idea away from me:P

Thanks: to my dear proofreader!

* * *

_-xX- Midnight Blue –Xx- _

'I'm confused.' He murmured digging his face deeper in to his pillow. Those grey eyes hiding behind dark blue locks. 'I have no idea what is going on anymore ... '

Minato took a deep breath and looked outside. It was half-past three in the morning; he couldn't bring himself to sleep. 'I feel stupid.'

He wasn't sleeping well lately, he just couldn't. So much has been going on that it all came down to a terrible mix inside of his head. A knock on his door brought Minato back to the confusing reality that he really did not wish to face.

'It's open.' He said bluntly.

The doorknob turned; with a cracking sound the door flew open, only a dark silhouette was standing behind it. Regardless, Minato knew who it was.

After few moments, the silhouette took one step forward; the moonlight slowly revealing a tall and slender figure of a man. He was standing few inches away from Minato's bed, on which a delicate frame of the young man was resting.

'Senpai...'

Minato lifted his body from the bed to face the midnight visitor. Their eyes met; Minato's melting slowly in those maroon ones. They both stood still. The moonlight was beautifully illuminating their faces.

His pale skin, bottomless eyes, magnetizing gaze; he seemed bewitching that night.

-xXx-

Minato was pushed down on the bed; with his visitor on top of him. It all happened in an instant. The guest's hot breath was caressing his cheek; Minato could feel his body crumbling inside under his intense gaze.

'So you came.' Minato was rather anxious, his voice was trembling, 'It's been a while.'

The guest remained silent.

Clinging almost desperately to his clothes, Minato continued on: 'I missed you… you know?'

The moment when those words escaped his lips; he was held captive by those strong arms, those soft lips crushing on top of his, his entire body engulfed in that familiar scent - his scent.

It was his and no one else's; it remained on the pillows, on the sheets, even on Minato's skin, as a reminder of his presence in his heart. A reminder of what he had done to his body and soul; they were stained.

Minato was well aware that there is no such thing in the world that would remove that stain. Whenever he thought about the others; how would they react if they ever happen to find out about this, bothered him a little. He could already see their appalled faces, their eyes looking down on him; followed by some straight forward judgment coming from Mitsuru. They may say whatever they like, but to him, that stain was the indication of something more than anyone could explain in words. 'Love', was it? That's how most of people would probably describe this feeling.

Finally giving Minato a chance to breathe, Senpai spoke in calm, soothing voice: 'I missed you, too.'

Minato curled his lips into a weak smile. _That sounds like such a fake._ He knew. At the back of his mind, he knew that his own feelings and the feelings of his beloved never coincided. Call it a one-sided relationship; but it was the truth, and they both knew it. Minato could never bring himself up to actually make things clear, and _he_ seemed to be okay with that.

'I'm fine with just being your sex-friend.' _Did I say that??_ Minato eyes grew wide open at the realization of his blunt comment that was not supposed to be spoken; it made his guest's face change.

Cocking his eyebrow in something between irritation and anger he hissed: 'You're no ordinary sex-friend.'

Minato could feel his scull being pierced by _his _powerful gaze so bad, that it even began to hurt a little. _Here is a perfect example of where your brainstorming might get you. _

That was actually the last cohesive thought before his mind went blank...

-xXx-

… Quarter past seven. Minato opened up his eyes and stared blankly at the alarm clock. _Thank Heaven it's Sunday; otherwise, I would get my head chopped off by particular someone for skipping classes. _Leaving those thoughts behind he turned around to face his beloved Senpai. Minato sighed when he faced nothing more than a crumpled pillow and an empty space beside him.

'So he ran off again…' But those words did not sound like he was hurt; quite the opposite actually. That running-away-in-the-early-morning thing had become something special. _It would totally ruin his style if he stayed_, Minato smiled to himself, _right, Shinjiro-san? _


	2. Chapter 2

xX -White Smoke- Xx

'Look! It's Akihiko - Senpai!' A high-pitched voice echoed through the hallway.

'Where?!' The other girl replied in great enthusiasm.

'Over there!' The third one pointed through the window, showing the other girl at the slowly vanishing figure of their Senpai.

…

Walking slowly towards the main gate; Akihiko suddenly turned around. His stroll back to the dorm and a chance to train became something like a far-fetched dream, when he heard a squeal behind him. He cursed his luck and had no other option than to stop; he was surrounded. The girls were everywhere, it seemed. As if they did not want to miss the last chance of their lives to annoy the hell out of Aki.

He looked around in hope to find someone he knew to pass by, in order to save him from this desperate situation. Passing minutes seemed like hours, and every word those girls spoke slowly drove his sanity away. His headache was coming back to him with arms opened wide. '_Welcome back' he thought while enduring this_.

His replies were short and precise: yes and no. He did remember what actually happens when you began to _talk_ with girls of this kind – you're dead. Believe or not, but it's the truth.

They devour every spoken word that escapes your mouth and transform it into something completely different. The next day all you can hear behind your back is your alternate life story. If worse comes to worst, you can end up as gay on the very next morning. You don't know about it, had no idea about it, but hey, guess what? You're gay.

This 'oh-my-god-you-are-gay?!' thing did not skip Akihiko. The first time he heard about this was a week ago. He was changing his shoes, when this girl approached him. Looking up, he noticed that this one was not in his fan club (at least, she was never around before). She was staring at him, her eyes were sparkling. Who knew why she was so … happy?

The moment when she opened her mouth and asked one simple question, Akihiko's body wavered.

'You're dating Minato-kun, aren't you?'

It sounded like a death sentence. His brain went haywire and eventually he lost any ability to think straight. When you are accused of being gay by a girl with eyes sparkling from happiness, it's all over.

Akihiko coughed a few times before finally coming to. A frog was stuck in his throat and he could not bring himself to deny anything. All he did was look at this girl-like demon and become red in the face; real red.

The female before him gasped and placed her palms on her cheeks, holding back her excitement. Her eyes became more sparkly as she squealed out loud, while rushing back to her friends.

'It's true! It's true! They're dating!'

...

The rest of the day in Gekkoukan High was like torture. The girls were looking dreamily at him; the guys were looking wary. _This world is going to Hell_.

Making his way down the stairway, he was caught in a hurricane of whispers behind his back. They were said in rather low voices, but he could clearly make out the word 'dating' in a combination with his and Minato's names.

The moment when he set his foot into the classroom of 2-F, he bumped into Minato. Preventing them both from falling, Akihiko clutched to his so-called 'lover'; holding him close to his chest.

Minato blinked a few times and raised his pale face; immediately pulling away when their eyes met. Looking at each other, they both were well aware that in a second the silence would be broken by girls gasping in delight and guys staring bluntly at them.

So they did. Before they even had a chance to say anything, Minato's female classmates were surrounding them from all possible and impossible sides.

'_Minato-kun, is Akihiko-S__enpai gentle with you?' 'Were you dating before you got transferred here?' 'Is your relationship still on the third base or higher?' _

The questions were piercing their minds one after another. The girls kept asking and asking; there was no end to it.

Regardless of the fact that Minato was their leader when it came down to Tartarus and stuff like it, he looked desperately at Aki now. His eyes were, as if screaming out: 'S.O.S.' Akihiko coped with all the strength that was left in him and grabbed Minato's hand; pushing aside all those surprised girls out of their way.

Running down the hallway, down the stairway – hand in hand – it made everyone they ran pass stare. The sensation of Minato's hand in his, reminded him of one of those nights when they were rushing back to the entrance of Tartarus, Junpei running ahead of them; trying their very best to escape from charmed Mitsuru.

Back then, they were running hand in hand, too. Together, just like now.

...

Finally reaching the point past the main gate, they stopped, crashing their bodies on the nearest bench. Minato was breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

Akihiko began to think that he was certainly seeing things and his mind was playing some devilish tricks on him when he caught a glimpse of Minato brushing his dark locks behind his ear, his lips trembling a little from that heavy breathing - he saw something like sparkles around him.

'_It's like from one of those yaoi manga…' his thought trailed off, but before it could develop into something even more stupid, he stopped right there. _

Regaining his breath, Minato glanced behind them, and then turned his head to face Akihiko.

'Thank you.' He stated, 'If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I would've probably died in there.'

'Don't thank me. If we stayed there, we both would be dead by now.' Aki's voice was calm as ever, 'I had no other option, and I have no plans of dying just yet.'

Minato chuckled on that comment; that lock of blue hair, which he brushed aside, returned to its former place.

Without giving it any second thought, Akihiko's hand reached out to Minato's face and brushed that quirky lock back behind his ear. His hand stopped, frozen, when he fully comprehended, what in a white world he was doing.

He could feel Minato staring back at him with eyes full of confusion. Uneasiness of this moment was fueled up even more, when they looked down. They were still holding hands. That was no illusion, they really were. When their 'damaged' brains analyzed the situation they were in, they simultaneously pulled their hands away.

'Awww, they are so cute together!'

They looked around and saw a couple of girls from their school passing by.

'Man, if you guys continue acting like this,' the voice behind them made them almost jump out of their skin, 'No wonder everyone thinks you're gay.'

_That voice is very familiar__…_

'Over hereeee!' the voice became closer. It was Junpei, waving at them.

The road back to the dorm was rather fun, thanks to Junpei. There were no crazy girls following them, or jumping out of bushes to squeal 'They're dating!' so loud that their brain would explode. Everything was going smoothly until the door to the dorm opened. Junpei marched off to the kitchen without even saying 'hi' to anyone, thus leaving both Minato and Akihiko in the lobby.

The lobby was silent, regardless that everyone was there. They stopped doing whatever they were doing and just stared at the arriving men.

The worst thing Aki could've imagined is coming true, he was now sure of it after looking at Fuuka and her reply was blushing and turning away.

Turning his head, he met Mitsuru's eyes that were saying: 'No one will blame you, if it is true.'

Yukari's gaze was the last drop of his patience, as he rushed off to his room, ignoring any comforting attempts coming from Fuuka.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him. Now he was alone in his room – his little shelter – where no one would disturb his thoughts. There were plenty. This day turned everything upside down, leading to these confusing moments. He began to regret talking so openly to his fan girls; when they asked: 'What do you think about Minato-kun?' he, without any second thought, said: 'He's great.'

He said exactly what he meant, because he was rather proud of Minato taking his leader duties so seriously and successfully completing missions so far. But he should've known better, what those girls would transform his answer into.

'Idiot,' he hissed, lying down on his bed. The hours flew by and he did not notice when he fell asleep.

...

His eyes flew open, as he heard someone knocking on someone's door in a hallway. He did not bother to put his shirt on; he walked to the door and opened it up a little. His eyes widened in a shock when he saw Shinjiro knocking on Minato's door. At this time, at three in the morning.

The moment Shinji went into the room made him uneasy. Something was building up deep inside of him, and it was no ordinary feeling. He closed the door and went back to bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. One hour passed, three hours passed, then four. There wasn't a single sound in the hallway.

His heart almost jumped to his throat when someone knocked on his door.

_At seven in the morning? _

With this thought running through his mind he got off the bed and opened the door. It was Shinji. His beanie in one hand; his coat in the other, his shirt was somewhat undone. He was simply standing there, grinning at Aki.

He recalled last night's sight, when Shinji slipped into Minato's room and sighed.

'Stop it, Shinji, will you?' he was talking in such a manner as if he fully understood what happened last night in that room at the end of the hallway.

Taking few steps towards Aki, he stopped: 'Jealous?'

He was teasing, no doubt about it. He was also drunk. Probably, he drank so much yesterday that the effect of it still remained.

He was _drunk and teasing_. That's one deadly combo.

Akihiko pulled his pants on. 'I think you know quite well what I am talking about.'

'So?' Annoyance was slowly making its way on Shinjiro's face, 'Your point?'

Akihiko threw a sharp and angry gaze at him. Shinjiro did not waver under such a strong gaze, he knew this guy better than anyone else, and was aware that this is nothing to be afraid of. There were other scary things about Aki, things about him that no one knows.

A deafening sound echoed throughout the room, when Shinji's back made contact with the wall. Akihiko was standing in front of him, grabbing Shinji's collar; his lips vehemently brushing against his.

'I'm not sharing you with anyone else.'

...

When the girls were finally finished with their nonsense, Akihiko was free as a bird. His thoughts were no longer heavy with the 'dating Minato' thing, as it was some time ago. Like every rumor, this one passed really quickly. Most probably thanks to Mitsuru and her 'convincing' methods, everything had returned back to the way it was.

Reaching the dorm, his relieved mood was washed away in an instant when he saw what he saw. This sight made his insides dance the cancan, while his heart was being nailed down with a size one needle.

Shinjiro's eyes were only laughing mockingly at him as he was gently stroking Minato's hair of midnight blue.


	3. Chapter 3

xX Cinnamon Xx

_They were always like this_.

Every now and then they both exchanged some punches in the stomach, most often followed by a great finale – a nice one straight to the face. It was a part of them that could not be changed, so they did not even bother to apologize afterwards.

That time was no different from the others. The blood flowing from his damaged lip was slowly making its way down to his chin; eventually staining a snow-white collar. Although his whole body was aching, it didn't stop him from replying with the same mean punch straight in his jaw.

There was no telling what could've happen next, if it wasn't for a girl screaming out to them to stop this at once. Oddly enough, they stopped; giving each other a death glare, meaning: 'This isn't over yet.'

'I can't believe this,' Yukari sighed, looking around the kitchen. It was like a post war zone now. The black beanie was lying on the floor; that tea cup probably got caught in this all and now its pieces were scattered all over the 'battleground'; that thing, over there – in the corner – most probably was Mitsuru's red pine bonsai some minutes ago. Remembering how Mitsuru cared for this tree, she couldn't stop herself from thinking how those two men were totally dead now.

'Senpai, don't you have anything better to do then to beat each other to a bloody pulp?'

They did not bother to give any sort of answer to the intruder; they were simply standing there – staring each other in the eye.

The silence was broken by the ordinary 'tch' coming from Shinjiro. His jaw was aching like hell, but he still managed to pull his mocking grin on, making Akihiko's eyebrow twitch.

Fucking bastard.

Shinji widened his grin as if he knew exactly what was going on inside his friend's head.

Shinjiro was not one of those goody-two-shoes types that actually cared about 'staying –home-at-night-because-it was-dangerous-outside-in-a-time-like-this' shit. He made it crystal clear to Fuuka, simply by looking at her. She gulped quietly and her eyes returned to their former position of looking at the blue screen of her notebook. She knew, that it was better to leave this guy be.

Even the red-haired mademoiselle skipped her usual comment and was sitting quietly, drinking tea; probably thinking about a slow and painful way to torture those two, who turned her bonsai into something unrecognizable; now resting in a trash bin.

Without any further stops and deadly glares, Shinji opened the door and left.

It was cold that night, damn freezing actually. But he was well adapted to this kind of weather; he endured things much worse, like spending winter in a half-empty room in some old, cracking from every side building. So this chilly weather in comparison to those times should be considered as a 'warm spring day'.

'Yeah, right…' he hissed angrily to himself when the razor-sharp wind almost blew him away.

His walk ended in a usual place, at the back of the Port Island Station. Where ever he'd go, he ended up here; at this hell of a place, where everything reminded him of what he had done back then. He knew that dwelling on the past wouldn't bring him anywhere, heck; he was the one saying this to Aki over and over. His stubbornness annoyed him more than anything else, because he knew that Aki was like a reflection of himself, some time ago.

Akihiko is willing to fight, while I lost any meaning of fighting. What is the point in becoming stronger, when in the end—

His thoughts were interrupted by someone's footsteps echoing throughout the alleyway.

'Speak of the devil,' Shinjiro sighed when that mysterious someone turned out to be Akihiko, 'I thought I told you, Aki: I don't want to see your pretty face ever coming back to this dump.'

Akihiko was in no mood to bark something back at him, even though his inner self wanted to, he just sat there, next to his best friend.

'Here,' he handed something to Shinji, 'you forgot it at the dorm.'

He blinked a few times at his beanie lying in Aki's gloved hands. Raising his eyebrow at this rather stupid situation, he spoke, his voice showing curiosity for a change: 'So you telling me that you came all the way here, just to bring me this?' His finger pointing at his beanie, while his gaze was glued to his friend, he continued: 'What kind of joke is this?'

Akihiko did not answer. He was simply looking back at Shinji.

Whenever such a situation like this occurred, he always remained silent, always. Irritation and anger was slowly building up inside of Shinji as he looked at that pretty face that refused to answer.

When he felt like smashing that silver haired friend of his straight in the nose, Aki spoke up: 'I'm sorry.'

'What the fuck?' was written all over Shinji as his face changed.

Deadly silence filled the area they were in; even the cars, which were rushing back and forth on the highway, as if stopped. Everything became so quiet that it gave Shinji the chills. Such moments were pretty similar to the Dark Hour, but it was far past that time.

'Why?' Shinjiro did well at playing nonchalance again this time, 'you have nothing to apologize for.'

Actually, he does. The thing he did yesterday became the reason behind their fight today. Besides, he would never say 'sorry' if there really was no need to say it. They both knew that now 'sorry' won't, most probably, save the situation. But he still tried. It was actually hard to get Shinji lose his temper at a thing like this, but that evening it was out of the question.

'I fucking saw you two!' Shinjiro grabbed his friend by the collar; the loud noise from the broken tea cup filled the room, 'Answer me, dammit.'

The reason was simple and like in most soap operas – dumb. That night, he was coming back to the dorm from his usual walk, feeling pissed and sick from everything in this world. The lobby was empty, as expected; it was somewhere around two-three in the morning.

Patting Koromaru a little, he went upstairs to his room. Passing by Akihiko's room he noticed that the frickin' door was open. Thinking that Aki, being a total dumbass, most probably forgot to close the door, he decided to go tell him about it. As he reached the door, his jaw was lying on the floor. The sight seemed unreal; he did not want to believe his eyes.

'You were fucking kissing!' he grunted as Akihiko's body made direct contact with a wall, loud enough to wake up the whole dorm; the thing louder than this was the sound of the pot with a small tree in it smashing on the floor.

'Kissing?' what's so bad about kissing you say? Nothing, absolutely nothing, except for the fact that it was Akihiko kissing with Mitsuru. Besides that, everything is fine.

Although it seemed kind of weird, the way they were kissing and his view angle was rather strange, too. He could see Mitsuru's back and a part of Aki sitting behind her. She leaned forward… and that's about it. But heck; that doesn't change a single damn thing, actually.

'This is not what you think it is Shinji,' Akihiko was looking honest as ever, but it only fueled up the whole situation. 'You know better than anyone else…' his hands sneaked around Shinji's waist, in order to comfort and explain what was going on.

The reply to this was a hard punch straight in his face. That's how the fight actually began.

The fact that they were not actually kissing, did not change anything. Any excuses coming from Aki were simply ignored and the only reasonable option left for him was, indeed, a suicidal one; but why the hell not?

He hugged him. Hands wrapped around his neck; their cheeks touching. That deadly silence made its return, as if trying to emphasize the moment. They were just sitting like this, both of them being quiet; trying their best to dig down inside of themselves and figure out: was that fight worth it? Or there was no other way for him to show just how much he cared about Aki?

When that thought ran through his mind, that dumbass character of his stood out and pushed Akihiko away and he stood up. Looking down on him, with eyes showing nothing but nonchalance, he spoke: 'If you feel like messin' with people's feelings so badly, I won't stop you Aki. But so that you know: I won't let you play your fucking games with me.'

* * *

Chapter 4 is on it's way. Mattane!


	4. Chapter 4

xX - Tangled Knot - Xx

The punch that shot into the boxing dummy almost ripped it to shreds.

He was so pissed that it would not be advisable to talk to him now. He was so pissed that avoiding conversation with him would be the best advice for now. He remembered that damn gaze that was had been laughing at him this afternoon near the dorm entrance. When Minato finally entered the building (probably unaware of Akihiko standing few feet away from them with eyes wide as watermelons); Shinjiro came up to his childhood friend and said: 'You play games, I play tricks.' Giving Aki a quick kiss on the cheek, he went somewhere, hell knows where.

_Whatever did he mean by that? _

At the back of the mind he knew well enough that Shinjiro is simply paying back the favor for 'kissing with Mitsuru' thing. But it was absolutely impossible to explain to him that they _were not kissing_.

That night, he was stayed up late. 'I'm studying for the exam' he said to others many times that evening, but in reality that was just a lame excuse. He was waiting for Shinjiro to come back. The clock's big hand was slowly making its way down to number two; two in the morning. Akihiko hated that part of himself that actually worried about that dumbass Shinji, who never turned in early.

Mitsuru could read her childhood friend like an open book. She came up to Aki, leaning forward so that nobody will hear, and said: 'Do not worry, Akihiko. He will come back soon enough.'

That was actually it. That's the moment he apprehended as 'you were kissing'.

'Now who is a total idiot?'Akihiko mumbled to himself.

The lobby was extremely lively that evening, thanks to Junpei's and Yukari's quarrel on some random subject, as always. Making his way up to the second floor he met Minato, who was going downstairs.

Seeing those locks of midnight blue instantly brought back the afternoon scene of Shinjiro's hand gently stroking them. Recalling the other day, he was doing nearly the same thing. One difference though: he was doing it subconsciously, more like it was some instinct, so to say; but Shinji did it… with what feelings was he doing that? If he's really 'playing tricks' then it would only hurt Minato in the end, most likely. If he's not playing and his feelings to this guy are true—

_Don't want to think about __that option too much. _

Then again, what is more precarious: 'playing tricks' with the full realization of what you are doing, or doing it subconsciously, following some sort of instinct?

...

_He looks anxious. _Minato thought to himself when he met Akihiko on the stairs. Remembering the situation that occurred a week ago, he finally spoke up in order to break the silence: 'It's nice when you're not accused of dating me, huh?'

Akihiko blinked a few times, curling his lips into a weak smile. 'Actually, it is.'

Minato only chuckled at such blunt comment, not that it hurt his feelings, just that—

He noticed a certain change in his Senpai; it never occurred to him that his eyes, when they were deep in thought, somewhat resemble Shinjiro's. Or was it the opposite: that its Shinjiro-san's eyes resemble his?

_It's kind of strange to have __an eye on both of your Senpais, isn't it? _

Minato bowed a little and finally descended the stairs, leaving Akihiko alone with his own thoughts.

Coming down was a grave mistake. The moment when he set foot in the lobby, he was bumped by thousands of questions coming from both Yukari and Junpei, from time to time they forget about him standing there, and they continued to argue. After some time they faced Minato again and asked who was right and who was wrong, in his opinion.

'You are our leader after all' was the reply to his confused question: 'Why do you ask me?' There was no telling how long this could've lasted, if it wasn't for Mitsuru's voice coming from somewhere near the entrance to the dorm. She was standing near a bookcase, her face showing nothing else but irritation.

'Just how long do you plan to keep this up?' it sounded scary. Even Minato got the feeling that he was to blame for something. The deadly silence filled the room and nobody could bring oneself to make a sound.

Minato decided that it would not be considered as a criminal act, and sneaked to the kitchen. From there you can get to the stairs, that's what he did without stopping for a second, he really did not want to be a part of Yuka-tan's and Junpei's quarrel any longer.

The decision between 'study', 'sleep' or 'go to shower first of all' was made in favor of the shower. It was not a luxury shower room, but still, it was good that they had one to begin with. Hot water never gave up, so it could be said that they lived in heaven. Some say (meaning: Junpei) that it is actually hell, not heaven. Why's that? Because girls and boys have separate shower rooms. It is only normal in places such as dorms, but Junpei is Junpei, nothing can change the way he is.

_Th__ere is no way for me to change too, I guess. _Sighing bitterly to himself, Minato entered the shower room.

His heart began to pound faster in his chest when he heard water splashes coming from inside. Forcing his brain to work at its limits, he began to think who might be there. There were two options running through his head, and when he took a step inside the bathing room; he stopped as if lightning stoke had struck him dead. His eyes met the slim, but strong and well-built figure of Akihiko. His hair were wet; from there the water drops were slowly making their way down to his neck, his back and eventually making their stop at the towel wrapped around his hips.

He finally was able to get his eyes off Senpai, and cough a few times to let him know that someone else is here. Aki did not bother to turn around; he just glared behind his shoulder and nodded.

Minato did not waste any time standing vacantly doing nothing; the faster he was done with this shower time – the better.

...

_That's just __great. I'm beginning to believe that Lady Luck has some twisted sense of humor. _Akihiko took a deep breath. _Trying not to think about him not only makes me think about him more; but even makes him appear out of nowhere. I wonder if I'm going to see sparkles around him again…_

Hearing the water splashing behind him; somehow made him turn around. Instead of sparkles, he saw water flowing down the delicate frame; pale skin seemed like velvet, dark blue locks were little by little changing into darker shade of blue – a breathtaking sight. Water did not neglect to emphasize seductive curves of his body.

Minato looked sexy in every possible way; it made Aki feel a bit uneasy, the same instinct as a week ago was taking over his mind again. He felt like succumbing to it and to hell with everything else.

...

_Why is he starring at me like that? _

Minato could feel with every inch of his body that Senpai was looking at him, for at least five minutes already. He could not bring himself to turn around and meet that constant gaze. His legs would not budge; even his neck became numb. The feeling that he was being stared at so bluntly gave Minato the chills. They were painful, slowly running down his spine; a tingling feeling like from a small electric shock.

He could feel his heart beating like crazy, ready to break free from his chest when someone's hand landed on his nape, gently moving up to the back of his head. Actually, that 'someone' could be only one person, since no one was present in the shower room at the moment, except Akihiko and himself.

Minato never allowed people to touch his nape or stroke his hair, at least, not if it is an intimate moment. The reason behind this was simple – it was his erogenous zone. So, the sensations he was experiencing now were very pleasant, to say the least. His whole body jolted under every single movement of Akihiko's hand.

Finally turning around to face the violator of his private space, he met Aki's hazy eyes staring back at him. Those were the eyes of predator who was stalking its prey. Minato could not manage to look back; his gaze was too much to bear.

A kiss.

The realization of what just happened came to him only few seconds later. The kiss was so sweet and tender that Minato could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach. It was impossible for him to gather his thoughts and do something about those hands cupping his face, and those lips brushing lightly against his own.

Strange emotions were taking over him. He wasn't even sure, what kind of emotions, because it all became like a huge tangled knot in the center of his chest. One part of him was telling him that he should stop this at once; the other one was slowly giving in to the sweet and welcoming feeling.

_He __finally felt like he belonged_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am ALIVEEE! 8D Yes, and this is the 5th chapter of my yaoi drama. I own my soul to my dear beta-reader for helping me out.** **Enjoy!**

**xX – Dread – Xx**

_It's tempting me… _

It was indescribable. There was no telling what was going on with Minato right now. Various thoughts were pouring in, creating a complete chaos in his head. He wasn't sure anymore, was he dreaming or was it reality. His whole body was slowly becoming numb again, not willing to listen to its owner. The only thing he could feel right now was a burning sensation of a kiss. He had no will power to resist and heck; he really didn't want to.

Minato knew that his conscience would devour him afterwards, but it seemed so _right_ somehow. It was a completely different feeling, a feeling of belonging. He never experienced anything similar to this and it was wonderful.

_Wonderful indeed… but it frightened him… _

As soon as that thought made its way down to Minato's consciousness, his eyes flew open. His body regained its ability to move and the first thing it did was push Akihiko away.

'Don't…' Minato said under his breath and rushed out of the shower room.

Making his way out of there he bumped into Junpei. Saying something similar to 'sorry', he went straight down the corridor and disappeared into his room. Junpei blinked a few times in a very puzzled manner and was about to re-attempt to go inside the bathing room, when Akihiko bumped into him. Senpai looked troubled; it was written all over his face.

'Err- Senpai?' Junpei asked, but his Senpai probably did not hear the question, as he was already making his way to Minato's room.

...

Minato shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. He was brought back from his hectic thoughts by a cold wind that was invading the room through the opened window. He shivered and closed the window immediately; catching a cold right before the full moon sounded like a bad idea.

In a few seconds there was a knock on his door. It was not so hard to guess who it could be.

'Arisato-san, it is me, Akihiko…' he paused for a while, and then continued, 'I can understand if you don't want to open the door, but at least listen to what I have to say. I'm really sorry for—'

The door in front of Aki's face flew open and he could feel someone's hand pulling him inside. Akihiko's face was few inches away from annoyed Minato's. Still holding his senior by his wrist Minato hissed: 'You crazy?'

He could not understand it himself, but he was angry. Very angry. Hell knows why. He said nothing else, only his gaze remained glued at Akihiko.

...

_So, okay? Just how am I supposed to react to this? Minato is like a huge puzzle that came to life. Go figure… I cannot see through him._ _There are tons of possibilities and options that he could be thinking about now. Well, at least I am making some progress in solving this, he is angry. _

'I know that you are angry at me,' Akihiko could feel that the grip on his wrist becoming weaker, 'but try walking a mile in my shoes.'

Minato finally let go of his Senpai and sat on the bed. 'What do you mean?' Somehow he felt that this conversation will be obnoxious.

_Where should I start? _Aki thought to himself. 'Arisato-san, you probably have no idea what is going on here, do you?'

Minato was about to answer the question, but was robbed of the choice of doing so.

'Don't you have a feeling that something isn't right? That you were fooled?' Akihiko did not wait for the answer and continued with his monologue: 'Don't you feel like a puppet lately?'

As those words escaped his mouth, Minato shuddered; a chill ran down his spine.

'Listen, Arisato-san.' He sat on the bed next to blue-haired boy with a confused expression on his face. 'I know. I know about you and Shinji. I know that you are lovers. I know that this was going on for a while now.'

Minato's body tensed at the apprehension of the words heard; his eyes were wide with shock and looking straight at Akihiko now. But their eyes did not meet; Aki was looking vacantly at the floor.

_Guess there is no turning back now, is there? _He thought and spoke again: 'Just to make this clear to you, Arisato – san, so there would not be any misunderstandings… Shinjiro and I are in the same relationship.'

'S-same..?' He did not want to hear it, but his mouth opened and as if spoke on its own. If he could, he would gladly put his headphones on and pretend that nothing happened.

'Yes, same. Lovers. For quite a long time now, since we moved to this dorm. I have no idea what gotten in to Shinji, but it's seems like he finds you more… suitable to be his lover, than me.'

'It doesn't make me feel any better.'Minato whispered in trembling voice; his fists clutching to the bed sheets.

An awkward silence followed. Both of them could not find anything to say anymore. The dog was barking somewhere, the people outside were having fun it seemed, their songs could be heard a mile away, everything was going with a flow, but the time as if stopped in Minato's room. The deadly silence was slowly tearing them both apart, crushing them under its weight.

_Why the hell__ did I have to bring it up? _

After few minutes that felt like eternity, Akihiko got off the bed and in a few long steps overcame the distance to the door. He stopped when he felt Minato looking at him. He could not tell though, what those eyes looked like. _Hurt_, he guessed. But turning around to face him again would be foolish.

In spite of his thoughts, he did so anyway. Lately, his feelings were taking the best of him and he could not control them the same way he could before. Making his way back to the bed he crashed his body on it again. Minato was following each of his movement with his constant gaze.

'This may sound stupid, and it won't make you feel better in any possible way, but- you know, you are stealing my lover right under my nose, but heck; I can't bring myself to hate you.'

Usually Minato's eyes were going to pop out after such statement, but not today; not now. His vision became hazy, no matter how many times he blinked, the blurred curtain before his eyes would not go away. It only occurred to him a few moments later, when tears were rolling down his pale face leaving a burning sensation on his cheeks that he was crying for the second time in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**xX – The Curse – Xx**

_I know …_

He woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, greedily taking cold night air into his lungs. He stared vacantly in front of him, but there was nothing he could see. Pitch darkness was embracing him from every side; it seemed artificial. It seemed like somewhere far away, not in his room. The moon was illuminating only his bed and nothing else. He stared at his hands; they were white and looked like porcelain doll's hands. Few moments were spent trying to figure out why was it so cold here; the window was closed.

His fingers, his neck, his legs – entire body was becoming numb in incredibly fast manner. He ignored the strange numbness and got off the bed. The moment when his foot made contact with the floor; his body was lying on the ground. The fall shouldn't have been so painful, but everything, every inch of his body, was aching like hell. Any attempts to get up resulted in complete failure, so he gave up trying and decided to crawl his way out of there.

Eventually, he reached a dead end. Finally given a chance to do something besides crawling, he got up. His feet hurt, his legs were shaking, and he felt like they would give way fast and falling down would be inevitable. So he kneeled.

To his surprise, the dead end turned out to be a door and finding its knob was no problem. The door opened and he felt like someone's hands pushed him back inside.

He opened his mouth and a cry of pain escaped his lips. The blood was slowly making its way from his shoulder to his fingers and staining the bed crimson. When he finally was able to focus his sight, he yelled in pain and shock. There was a huge needle stuck in his flesh. The blood was pouring out of the wound; he tried to stop it but found himself tied to the bed.

The next one pierced the skin on his chest, the agony and tears blurred his vision, so he couldn't see, but indeed, he felt where other needles violated his body.

Eventually, he forgot to scream and the next needle wasn't as agonizing. The blurry curtain before his eyes was slowly vanishing; he was out of tears to cry. One thing bothered him, though. The one standing in front of him, with another steel torture device was-

That was when his sensations came back to him. His eyes widened from the shock and he began to struggle.

The man in front of him was…himself. His brain was working at its limits trying to figure out what in the white world is going on. When the answer was finally within his grasp; everything became blank.

…

He was alone. In a dark, dark place. He was sure he could hear someone's voice, but where was it coming from? He ran.

He could see the pure white sheets stained in bloody crimson. There was a man lying on the bed, with his hands tied up above his head. Countless needles were sticking out of his wounded body. But he was not dead. He was breathing weakly; his eyes were focused on someone standing in front of the bed.

As he came up closer, neither of the two men seemed to notice him.

Hands shaking, he reached out to the tied man. The brown eyes were looking through him; the bruised body did not react to his touch.

They remained silent. Few minutes after, the tied man spoke up, voice trembling:

'_Why did you do this to me…?' he paused, '… Shinji.' _

'Aki!!' Shinjiro jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide and he was in panic and fear. Fear for what he had done. The door slammed behind him shortly afterwards.

…

Akihiko finally made his way back to his room from Minato's. He was cursing everything. He made a grave mistake. No, not because he told the secret; because he did not leave when he intended to. Shaking his head, he sighed. He sniffed; it only came to him now that he was still in a bathing towel.

Aki nearly jumped out of his skin when someone began to knock like crazy on his door.

'Aki! Open this frickin' door!'

He would recognize this voice anytime, anywhere; it was Shinji. Akihiko almost reached the door knob, when his hand stopped. He began to think how he was supposed to look at Shinjiro now. It was his, not Aki's fault, to begin with. Shinji was the one who turned everything upside down. He is the one who should be blamed. But for some strange reason, the boxing champ did not want to open the door to tell him about it. He was ashamed and felt guilty. No need to explain why, was there?

'Are you listening to me!?' but Shinji was persistent as ever.

Ending the dilemma inside him, Akihiko opened the door; and the very instant he did it, he found himself captive in Shinjiro's arms. He was pulled close that it was hard to breathe. When the rain of kisses came pouring down on him, Aki thought that he slipped in a shower room and now he was dreaming. Or hallucinating. Or seeing things. _Anything else_, but not that it was real.

Akihiko tried to remain calm and collected, and ignore the pleasurable sensations he was feeling now, but he figured if he would open his mouth now, everything would go to hell and he would only moan.

_So, forget it_.

The lustful attack suddenly came to an end, when Shinji murmured something like 'I thought I lost you' into Aki's ear.

'What are you-?' his lover reply followed in a very confused manner.

Shinjiro did not want to say anything anymore. So to prevent Akihiko from digging in to this topic any further he hushed him down, placing his finger on Aki's soft lips; replacing it with his own shortly after.

…

The moan that escaped his lips echoed throughout the room, bounced off the walls and escaped through the window. He sincerely believed that if Shinjiro would not stop this madness, he would die. This thought ran through his mind, but the result which came down in words was the complete opposite.

His body did not listen to its master anymore. It acted on its own.

_As if_.

In reality, Akihiko loved this sweet ecstasy, interpretation of which was Shinjiro's lips, his hot tongue running down his neck.

He loved this madness of Shinjis hard and fast thrusts inside him.

He loved the bliss when their bodies were fused together, close embraced.

He loved him, yet he hated him. Perhaps, he deserved this… this curse named Shinjiro Aragaki.

* * *

This is not over yet 8D The 7th chapter is in-progress! Review this pleeeaaaseee!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am back with the story of love triangle, w00t! This one is certainly not the last, but the end is not far now. I planned 9 chapters in total for this fic, sooo... this is the 7th. **

**Enjoy!**

**xX – Feels Like A Toy – Xx **

He woke up with the first glimpse of sunlight, which was shyly peering through the curtains. The whole room was engulfed in soft and welcoming morning light, the one that makes you smile and glad to be alive. There was a tickling sensation on his neck - the breath of his beloved, who was resting right behind him. Last night was something out of this world and he could never imagine that the man lying right next to him was such a passionate lover. Everything seemed perfect. So, how it can get any better than this? He wondered though, doubts about all of it were slowly invading his mind and soul, turning this blissful, sweet morning into something unrecognizably bitter and grey.

He thought about so many things, but they were only coming down to Minato and Shinji. Even during his first minutes after awakening from slumber all he could think about were those two. Soap operas are so incredibly annoying to watch, but when you are a part of one – everything is completely different. He really began to believe that he was cursed.

'_Who loves who?' _is one of the dumbest, but turns out to be the most essential question in this soap opera he was stuck in. He wanted to laugh, but it was not even funny anymore. Perhaps, crying would be a solution, but he could not shed a single tear. Maybe dying- that's just running away which is equal to 'not an option'. So, what was left?

He hated it. Staring at the clock, he realized that those thoughts leeched his free time away. He could be doing whatever he wanted to by now, but he seemed to be glued down to bed. It was far past ten in the morning, meaning that Mitsuru was most likely up, and if he wouldn't show up downstairs in next twenty minutes, she _**would**_ come here to check on him; not because she is a witch that is against love and everything, it's just that it's Akihiko's turn to take Koromaru for a walk.

…

Mitsuru was waiting patiently downstairs in the lobby for her childhood friend. Koromaru was looking up at her with those hopeful puppy eyes, begging her to take him out. She was no monster, no cold-hearted tyrant, but she could not go for a walk with the poor little pooch; because if she did, the whole schedule would be messed up and they'd have to structure it anew… _And with all that Junpei's complaining that he cannot get up so early to walk Koro… _

'I should really go check on Akihiko.' She stated, leaving Koromaru behind.

…

'Eeeauch! Damn you Shinji!' Akihiko was stroking his reddish shoulder, 'why did you bite me?'

'Cuz you're an idiot.' Shinjiro grunted under his breath, while searching for his trousers somewhere beneath the bed he was sleeping earlier in. 'Why didn't you wake me up, you moron?'

'Excuse m-' They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a feminine voice spoke shortly after.

'Akihiko, are you awake?' Both men recognized Mitsuru.

If there was a hidden camera somewhere in Aki's room and was filming them right now, they would be a laughing stock for some weird comedy show. Their faces were so pale, ghosts could not compare to them.

Shinjiro facepalmed and was thinking about a diversion, while Aki was nervously trying to make Mitsuru _**leave**_, for heaven's sake. Akihiko's eyes grew wide and were about to pop out as he saw Shinji opening the window, in an instant; he was already ready to jump.

'You _**crazy**_?!' He shouted only then realizing what he just did.

'Who is crazy? Akihiko, is there someone else in your room?' others would not even bother to stay there so long, knocking on the damn door, but it works completely different if you are Kirijo, 'Akihiko, open the door. You should know better that it is against dorm regulations to have someone stay over at night.'

Sighing in defeat, he reached out to the door knob, was about to open it when Shinji grabbed his wrist and groaned, 'Don't you dare to even think about opening that door.'

Giving him a 'just-what-else-am-I-supposed-to-do' look, he, without even wanting to, came to understand why Shinjiro did _**not**_ want that door opened.

_Nude. _

'Open up.' Mitsuru insisted; she was not the one to give up that easily.

'Look, Shinji, we'll be in far greater trouble if we make her use the spare key, and you know that she _**has**_ one.'

'So, you are telling me to greet her with my buddy showing off here? I never taught him to wave, Aki-'

Their conversation ended as they heard a traitorous sound of the key moving in the lock, eventually following with a 'click' that signified that there was no other obstacle between their naked asses and red mademoiselle that _**would **_open the door.

_Like, right now_.

…

'A-A-Akihiko-!' Mitsuru exclaimed in the most shocked manner he ever heard her speak. No wonder, though. Even the most elegant lady that does not know much about the outside world would figure out what was going on in that room.

All they could've done during few seconds they were given before she had opened the door, was really pathetic and did not had a chance to convince Mitsuru that Shinji just dropped by few minutes ago.

Shinji was simply sitting there, on Aki's bed, tapping his fingers on the sheets, his hair messy, with his torso exposed, only his lower body covered with blanket. He could not bring himself to actually _**say**_ something, neither could Akihiko.

…

He woke up to the sound of a strange ruckus outside his room. Finally adjusting himself to the surroundings, he recognized Mitsuru's voice talking to Akihiko in some stunned way. He wanted to sleep, to remain in this warm and extremely comfortable bed for two more hours at least, but his curiosity took the best of him.

Lifting his body from the sheets, he dressed quickly as he could and opened the door leading to the corridor of the second floor in the Iwatodai dorm.

_Then he wished he really went back to sleep. _

He was no fool; it was easy to understand as reading an open book, what is going on here. He did not need to ask, there was no reason. He saw almost shaking Mitsuru with pale face, along with half-dressed Akihiko standing in the door entrance, talking about something he did not want to hear.

It was Shinjiro's voice coming from behind Aki that made everything crystal clear to him now.

_They were spotted_.

He did not felt like saying anything to make them turn around and notice that someone else is here. He felt like he was played with again, and it hurt like hell.

* * *

Your comments make me happy!


End file.
